


under the cherry blossoms

by miraculia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculia/pseuds/miraculia
Summary: but mark has always been so cautious, especially when it comes to donghyuck.





	under the cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 00.03 in the morning, and i’m in my markhyuck feels.
> 
> ((unbeta-ed))

     it was a delightful spring date.

 

     mark and donghyuck laid on the ground at the park, enjoying the calm bustling cherry blossoms above them, contrasting yet compliments the bright blue sky as the background. they didn’t talk much then, treasuring their blissful silence between them, and the presence of one another. they were content, calm, and enough.

 

     it was a delightful spring date.

 

     donghyuck’s phone memory could have been overloaded after countless pictures were taken —for memories’ sake, in his defence. burst pictures of mark blowing the cherry blossom petals, pictures of mark trying to communicate with the ladybug that flies by, pictures of mark, well, being mark. he only took one selfie with him though, it’s shot wasn’t as good as how he took the rest of his pictures. blurry, in haste, but it was his most favourite of all. because he can see the love in mark’s eyes —the love in mark’s eyes when mark’s looking at him.

 

     it was a delightful spring date,

     and they kissed under the cherry blossoms.

 

     they never knew it was coming, they never knew it would be that fast. but mark has always been so cautious, especially when it comes to donghyuck. so when mark locked his eyes into his, carefully, slowly brought his hands by the side of his cheek, brushing softly against his tan skin, he falls in.

 

     when mark threaded a part of donghyuck’s silver hair, half-restrained but ensuring, he falls in.

 

     when the air felt so thick, when the cherry blossoms scent was too strong, when mark closes the gap in between them, finally latching their lips together, he falls in.

 

     they were more than content, chests fluttering in anticipation, and dares to want more.

 

     it was a delightful spring date,

     and they kissed under the cherry blossoms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[ twitter page ](https://mobile.twitter.com/sichenthusiast)|[ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/sichenthusiast)]


End file.
